Loud Family (The Luxurious Loud House)
"Well, bugger me sideways, the Loud family is... RICH!? Well, that sounds like a dirty secret being revealed. That's some dirty thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Why too much children would be so rich with this?! Well, I don't know, but..." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare The Loud family, also known as the Loud dynasty are a family known for its prominence in business, society, and politics. In a fanmade series, The Luxurious Loud House, they are considered to be one of the most powerful families in the world, having made one of the world's largest fortunes during the 20th century. They are part of the American aristocracy, or America's old money, which includes the Rockefellers, du Ponts, Astors, and many more wealthy American families (which are named after by most of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Naval Force ships). The Louds also have people of British nobility. They are known to be treated like royalty since their companies and wealth had left a mark on their family name. Through Lauren Walsh Loud, they are related to the Walsh family. From Margaret Vanderbilt Loud's side, they are related to the Vanderbilt family. They are revealed to be the 14th Illuminati bloodline in a The Luxurious Loud House episode called “''Rothschild-ish''." In ''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'', like the Kim dynasty of North Korea, they are the ruling family of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship (or the UCRD). Yet again, because of their fanaticism at first glance, the Loud family developed a cult of personality closely tied to their state philosophy of radical capitalism. At the middle of the Demonic War, Clause 66 of Article 10 of the new edited Ten Principles for the Establishment of a Monolithic Ideological System (which it is a Coalition of the Red Star code of conduct that has been made in North Korea) states that the party and revolution must be carried "eternally" by the "Yucatán bloodline." They plans to connect the Kim family by choosing which Loud family member would marry Kim Jong-un's brother, Kim Jong-chul. List of Family Members Lauren Loud *'Full Name': Lauren Vanderbilt Loud *'Nickname': La Chica Deuce (meaning "the deuce girl") *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Part-Time Job': Unknown *'Actual Occupation': Baby commander on the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force *'Favorite Dictator': Daniel Ortega (Nicaragua) *'Voice Actor': Grey DeLisle (when not on a talking collar); Emma Thompson (when on a talking collar) *'Description': Being the youngest child of the rich version of the Louds, Lauren is named after her grandmother, Lauren Walsh Loud, an Irish-American socialite and philanthropist-turned commander of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Bodyguard Force. Similar to Lily, Lauren is aware of her surroundings, and enjoys being with her family. She wears a yellow shirt and blue pants. Lizzy Loud *'Full Name': Elizabeth Mary Loud *'Nickname': La Científica Loco (meaning "the mad scientist") *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Part-Time Job': Scientist *'Actual Occupation': Chairgirl of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Research and Science Institute *'Favorite Dictator': Alfredo Stroessner (Paraguay) *'Voice Actor': Jennifer Connelly *'Description': The second youngest child of Lynn R. and Margaret, Lizzy is a child prodigy like Lisa, who works as the Supreme Commander of the Russian Federation, but she is very religious, more revolutionary, and is so mucho grande like the rest of her family. She wears glasses, a dark red sweater, a gold crucifix, light red pants, and brown shoes. Delores Loud *'Full Name': Delores Vanderbilt Loud *'Nickname': La Hermosa Pantera (meaning "the beautiful panther") *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Part-Time Job': Model and cosmetics factory manager *'Actual Occupation': Commander of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force *'Favorite Dictator': Augusto Pinochet (Chile) *'Voice Actor': Ava Cantrell *'Description': Being the third youngest child of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Vanderbilt Loud and Alana's twin, Delores does dress and act like a princess, but being a devoted member of the Roman Catholic Church, she is very kindhearted, caring, and humble. However, being part of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship made her more militaristic, and yet again, being addicted to the Mayan culture made her giving what life of a Mayan warrior would be for. Although she loves her twin, Alana, she is afraid of her temper. She wears a tiara with a cross on it, a purple dress, a red sash, red gloves, and purple high heeled shoes. Alana Loud *'Full Name': Alana Vanderbilt Loud *'Nickname': La Mustruo de Barro (meaning "the monster of mud") *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Part-Time Job': Politician (member of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Assembly) *'Actual Occupation': Brawler, mechanic and engineer serving for the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force *'Favorite Dictator': Augusto Pinochet (Chile) *'Voice Actor': Ava Cantrell *'Description': The fourth youngest of the wealthy Louds and Delores' older twin, Alana is a tomboy who is not afraid to get her hands dirty similar to Lana, who serves as the Supreme Commander of the Republic of Korea, but she behaves like a gentleman and is sophisticated. However, she is a self-described Machiavellian and also has a hot temper and frequently gets angry when she or any of her family members are insulted, especially if it is one of her own, but she is shown to be caring towards her family and protective towards her younger siblings. She wears a grey suit with a blue tie and blue handkerchief, a blue cap, and black dress shoes. Lacey Loud *'Full Name': Lacey Vanderbilt Loud *'Nickname': La Chica de Cosecha (meaning "the girl of reaping") *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Part-Time Job': Funeral director serving in a funeral parlor for fallen Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Armed Forces members. *'Actual Occupation': Chairgirl of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Intelligence Agency *'Favorite Dictator': Juan Domingo Perón (Argentina) *'Voice Actor': Ciara Bravo *'Description': The fifth youngest of Lynn R. and Margaret, Lacey, like Lucy, is an emo girl who writes poems. Lacey is deeply religious, and yet she happens to be maintaining any religious building in Chetumal, like for example, being an altar girl at the Cathedral of the Sacred Heart of Jesus, just because the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship is truly a secular state, despite extreme totalitarianism in that country. Lacey wears a black dress, white and black striped sleeves with matching knee socks and black shoes. She also wears a wooden crucifix. Licia Loud *'Full Name': Lcia Vanderbilt Loud *'Nickname': La Caballero Atlética (meaning "the atletic knight") *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Part-Time Job': Politician (member of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Assembly) *'Actual Occupation': Martial arts specialist of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force *'Favorite Dictator': Anastasio Somoza DeBayle (Nicaragua) *'Voice Actor': Ciara Bravo *'Description': Being the fifth-eldest of Lynn R. and Margaret, Licia enjoys sports just like both her brother, who serves as the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship's Halach Uinik, and their eighth cousin Lynn, who serves as the Supreme Commander of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. However, Licia is more mature, sophisticated, intelligent, revolutionary, and oh-so mucho grande than Lynn. She is the number 4 on her sports teams and works with Lynn to help their teams win back when she was in the universe of The Luxurious Loud House, yet she is number 4 on her batallions that she assigned as she could work with the commanders that she can choose per back could win back in battles. A devout Catholic, she goes so far as to invite a Catholic priest in battles and prays for her fireteams to win every battle, and better yet, she is also acting out like a Mayan warrior as well. Her dream job is to be a politician, which she's actually a member of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Assembly. She wears a red and white jersey with a "4," wears red and white shorts similar to Lynn and also wears black shoes with white stripes and white knee-high socks with red stripes. Like Lorraine and Anne, Licia wears a gold crucifix necklace. She also wears gold rings on each of her fingers (except her thumbs). Her boyfriend is William H. Loud III, her second cousin who happens to be the son of the Royal Woods mayor, who is also known to be the mayor of Chetumal as well. Cornelia Loud *'Full Name': Cornelia Vanderbilt Loud *'Nickname': La Loro Ruidosa (meaning "the noisy parrot") *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Part-Time Job': Comedian *'Actual Occupation': Newscaster on Esta Noche en UCRD, which broadcasts on the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Television *'Favorite Dictator': Francois Duvalier (Haiti) *'Voice Actor': Tina Fey *'Description': Cornelia is the fourth-oldest of the wealthy Louds. Enjoying comedy just like Luan, who serves as the Supreme Commander of the People's Republic of Japan (which it is part of the Empire of the Rising Sun), Cornelia's puns and jokes are more funnier than Luan's, being able to come up with jokes that gets the laugh out of even her more serious father and brother. However, she is much serious when she reports on Esta Noche en UCRD (meaning "Tonight on UCRD"). She wears a white shirt with a yellow flower, a wooden crucifix, a green skirt, and brown shoes with yellow flowers. Anne Loud *'Full Name': Anne Vanderbilt Loud *'Nickname': La Guerrera Esqueleta (meaning "the skeleton warrior") *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Part-Time Job': Musician *'Actual Occupation': Brawler serving for the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship and composer of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Military Band *'Favorite Dictator': João Goulart (Brazil) *'Voice Actor': P!nk (speaking voice); Gerphil Flores (singing voice) *'Description': The third-eldest daughter of Lynn R. and Margaret, Anne enjoys rock music like her eighth cousin Luna, whom she serves as the Supreme Commander of the State of Japan. She is shown to be the second-loudest of the entire Loud family (being the loudest of the wealthy Loud family) so far in The Luxurious Loud House. She is usually seen practicing her guitar like Luna. A devout Catholic like the rest of her wealthy family, she looks up to St. Cecilia, the patron saint of musicians, and also looks up to Mick Swagger, yet she looks up to João Goulart, the dictator of Brazil, for Halach Uinik Richard Loud III, and yet again, she too looks up to the Coalition of the Red Star leaders (like Hermann Fegelein of the Nazi Union) to give his brother some strength and power as well. She wears a black shirt with a skull, a gold crucifix necklace, a black checkered skirt, a white belt, and white boots. Lena Loud *'Full Name': Leniere Vanderbilt Loud *'Nickname': La Chica Rápida y Furiosa (meaning "the fast and furious girl") *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Part-Time Job': Actress *'Actual Occupation': Minister of the Interior of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship (formerly); traitor to the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship (currently) *'Favorite Dictator': Cristina Fernández de Kirchner (Argentina) *'Voice Actor': Bella Thorne *'Description': Lena Loud, the second-oldest sister of Richard Loud III, is a famous teen actress who is known for playing stereotypical dumb blondes in the universe of The Luxurious Loud House, yet she plays as famous female military heroes of the Coalition of the Red Star in their propaganda movies in this series. Like Leni, the one who is serves as the Supreme Commmander of the Republic of China, Lena is skilled in fashion designing and is very artistically inclined, and is also very compassionate, but unlike her unintelligent eighth cousin, Lena is shown to be intelligent and is not forgetful or absent minded, but crime doesn't stop the love of acting and fashion design, so when her brother appointed her as the Minister of the Interior, and using extremely harsh rules, she will make the criminals all pay! In battle, she is very good at commanding tank battalions and very good at sniping with her Lynx sniper rifle. Until then, she soon eventualy became a fugitive when she steals Lauren's candy, and then she fled to Finland for her redemption, thus she joined the Grand Alliance. She wears a white dress and white sandals. She is a combination of an American famous actress Marilyn Monroe, a Nazi Union commander Heinrich Himmler, a Nazi Union tank commander Heinz Guderian, a Finnish sniper Simo Häyhä, the Secretary of Justice of the Philippines, Leila de Lima, and a British traitor Guy Fawkes. Lorraine Loud *'Full Name': Lorraine Vanderbilt Loud *'Nickname': La Niña Lobo (meaning "the wolf girl") *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Part-Time Job': People's Executive of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship *'Actual Occupation': Minister of the Interior of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship *'Favorite Dictator': Fidel Castro (Cuba) *'Voice Actor': Miranda Cosgrove *'Description': The eldest daughter of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Loud , Lorraine is a kindhearted, humble, and modest girl. She acts as an advisor to her brother in serious national matters, because he is the Halach Uinik of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. She wears a red tank top, gold crucifix necklace, brown cargo shorts, and red slip-on shoes. Her boyfriend is Salvatore Santiago, Bobby and Ronnie Anne's wealthy second cousin and fearsome enemy. History Trivia Category:Christian Families Category:Coalition of the Red Star Member Factions Category:Families Category:Fanon Factions Category:The Luxurious Loud House Factions Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Factions Category:Wealthy Families